


Avarice

by titansatemysoul



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10125272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titansatemysoul/pseuds/titansatemysoul
Summary: When Noctis wants something from his chamberlain he knows just how to get it.





	

“I’m not in the mood for your antics today,” Ignis says sharply, to little effect, as Noctis sits up, folds himself over to crawl over the length of the bed, until he’s braced on the edge, looking up at Ignis through his bangs.

“I think you’re lying,” he says, cocking his head to the side, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. A strangled _something_ escapes from the base of Ignis’ throat as he looks down at Noctis, a crease between his brow, a dent in his lip where he bites it from the inside. “You like it.”

“Do not test me, _your Majesty_ ,” Ignis responds, as though he doesn’t delight in the way the title rolls of his tongue, in a vain effort to remind the Prince of his place. The warning however, does little to stop Noctis from hooking two fingers on the waistband of his pants, pulling Ignis forward until his knees knock against the bed, nor does it stop the mischievous smile that blooms across his face, knowing full well that he won't be denied.

“Why not?” he asks, sitting back on his calves, pulling at Ignis’ suspenders. Ignis has a hand on his shoulder, poised to push him away, to stop what’s already begun, but he doesn’t. His fingers just dig into the fabric of Noctis’ t-shirt, press into the dip of his collarbone. Noctis looks up at him, letting his suspenders snap back against his chest.

“It works.”

Noctis has little time to bask in his victory, because there are fingers tangling into the hair on the nape of his neck, pulling him upwards. Ignis is ruthless, all teeth and tongue when he kisses him, Noctis scrambling for purchase on his chest. He can barely take a breath as Ignis bites down on his bottom lip, before pushing him away, letting Noctis fall hard against the bed, nearly knocking the wind from his lungs.

Ignis doesn’t take his eyes off him as he pulls the suspenders off his shoulders, unbuttons and sheds his shirt, releases the clasp at his pants and climbs over him, leaving Noctis nothing to do but back up the length of the bed. Ignis follows right behind, predatory as a hand goes between Noctis’ legs.

“I asked you not to do this,” he says, voice dangerously low, squeezing Noctis’ hardening cock over his pants, enough that it almost hurts. “You never learn.”

Noctis dares to reach up, take the glasses sliding down the bridge of Ignis’ nose and place them on the night stand beside them. Ignis’ eyes are bright, pupils blown wide, locked onto him with tactical precision.

“I don’t think I want to,” Noctis says softly, afraid to smile, to let on that this is what he’s been after from the start. Ignis’ captures his mouth again, tongue snaking into Noctis’ mouth as his hand forces its way under his waistband, running up the length of his cock. Noctis whines into Ignis’ mouth, rewarded with a nip to his tongue, bucking into his touch.

“Take them off,” Ignis says against his mouth. “Now, your Grace.”

Noctis pushes his pants down over his hips, still caught on one knee when Ignis is pushing him over onto his stomach. The full weight of his body presses Noctis into the mattress, the rough texture of Ignis’ pants irritating his skin as he rolls his hips over Noctis’ ass, leaning down to suck on the back of his neck.

“Ignis,” Noctis manages, extracting his arms from where they’ve been trapped beneath them, pulling one of the pillows down to cushion his chest as Ignis ruts against him again.

“Don’t, move,” Ignis says from somewhere above him, and Noctis is deprived of contact. A moment later, hands pull his hips upwards and Noctis arches his back, presenting himself to the man behind him. He bites a bruise into his lip when Ignis spreads him, exposing his hole, and Noctis feels the bridge of Ignis’ nose as he prods his hole with the tip of his tongue. He pushes back against it, only to have Ignis retreat, dragging the width of his tongue over his entrance.

A cool, wet finger slides in beside his tongue, twisting in tandem, working him open. The lubricant is cold in contrast to the warmth of his mouth, but Noctis barely has time to be bothered, as Ignis’ finger presses in fully.

“I’m no fool,” Ignis says, muffled from where he sits. “This is what you were after, is it not?”

“Please,” Noctis whimpers. “Yes, Iggy, please.”

He gets no response, just Ignis’ tongue returning to massage his rim. He leaves Noctis with a final lap over his hole and a soft kiss on the round of his ass before another finger is wedging itself in beside the first.

Noctis’ legs slide against the sheets, accommodating Ignis as he opens him up, bracing the fingers not trapped inside him against his taint. He hasn’t reached his prostate yet, but it feels good all the same, and Noctis curls one of his hands in, biting into his knuckles as a third finger begins to prod the edge of his rim.

“I must admit, it would be magnificent to watch you come, just like this,” Ignis tells him as Noctis hears the buckle of Ignis’ belt falling against his zipper, his presence looming above him. He can feel Ignis’ warm breath on his neck as he bends low to speak into his ear. “Would you like that?”

“Yes,” Noctis says immediately, then. “Wait, no, I mean, yes, but, please!”

“A King must be decisive,” he purrs, nipping at the edge of his ear, flexing his fingers inside of him. “How am I to please you, if you can’t even tell me what you want?”

“I know,” Noctis is interrupted as his voice hitches, Ignis’ middle finger on his prostate before shrinking back. “Fuck, just fuck me already.”

At his command, his fingers are pulled from inside him, leaving Noctis whining, hole clenching around empty space. Ignis doesn’t leave him wanting long, just enough to shuck his pants onto the floor before the length of his cock is sliding over Noctis’ entrance. Ignis’ hands spread him apart as he rolls his hips, the slick head of his cock breaching the tight ring of muscle, causing Noctis’ back to arch, straining as he takes it.

“Majesty,” Ignis breathes above him, and Noctis yelps as he snaps his hips forward, nails digging into the meat of his ass.

“Ignis,” Noctis pleads, grasping at the sheets, pushing back onto Ignis’ cock. “Move, please Iggy, move.”

His chamberlain obliges immediately, clutching the small of his waist. Noctis can hear the moans that escape him, squeezing his eyes shut as Ignis puts forth measured thrusts. Noctis flails, trying to push himself up on all fours, but Ignis doesn’t give him the chance, grabbing his wrists, holding them up in front of his head as he fucks him. Noctis can feel his legs being spread apart, as Ignis presses the front of his thighs against them so Noctis’ calves have nowhere to go but up.

It leaves him powerless, at the mercy of Ignis’ now relentless thrusting, beneath him in every way, and it’s all he can do to twist his fingers into the sheets as tears blur his view of the flexing in Ignis forearms.

“All my endeavors to resist you, for naught when you tempt me like this,” Ignis growls above him, slowing to give a few deliberate rolls of his hips, sending currents of electricity up Noctis’ spine each time.

“Yes, I know, I’m sorry,” Noctis cries, toes curling as Ignis holds himself flush against his ass, painfully still. “I’m sorry Ignis, I can’t help myself.”

Ignis emits a breathless groan, dragging his cock nearly all the way out of Noctis, a vice like grip on his wrists.

“You truly can’t, can you?” he says, choked as he thrusts forward to the hilt. “Always the avaricious man when it comes to your pleasures. We’ll make a King out of you yet, my Prince.”

“ _Ignis_ ,” Noctis pleads as Ignis releases him, and for one dreadful moment, Noctis thinks he might _actually_ stop, and he pushes himself up on his elbows, twisting around to glare at Ignis.

“Come now, feet down,” Ignis coaxes him, pulling out to place one foot on the bed. He leans against Noctis’ thighs, as he reenters him and Noctis tries to look, but there’s a hand on the back of his head, pushing his forehead into the mattress. Ignis is taking most of the weight himself, but Noctis is still trapped, so all he can see is the way his own cock hits his abdomen upon each thrust, leaking precome on the sheets below.

“Relax for me,” Ignis murmurs, running a soothing hand over his back, Noctis rounding himself into his touch. Ignis holds him steady as he braces his other foot on the bed as the hand on Noctis’ head presses him further into the mattress. There’s more power behind his thrusts now, and Noctis can feel the tips of his fingers flexing on the back of his head.

“Is it good?” Noctis asks, as he attempts to grind his hips to meet Ignis’ movements. “Does it feel good Ignis?”

“Exquisite,” Ignis answers, and Noctis is sure that the gentle pull on his hair is one of affection. “Though you needn’t worry yourself Noct, focus on yourself.”

“That’s stupid,” Noctis pants, earning himself a downward flick of the wrist holding his head. “Don’t tell me what to worry about.”

“Of course your Majesty,” Ignis moans as Noctis intentionally clenches around his cock. “Forgive me, I’m afraid I can’t hold out much longer.”

“It’s fine,” Noctis whines, squeezing his eyes shut as Ignis’ cock makes another pass over his prostate. “Me too, just do it, Ignis please, I want to come.”

At his request, the hand on his waist snakes around to grip his cock. Noctis has a perfect view to watch as Ignis strokes him, a bit clumsy as he curls further over Noctis’.

“Ignis,” Noctis cries, letting out a deep-seated groan, clawing at the sheets as he comes, watching as it spills from his cock, stray flecks splashing the bridge of his nose, the rest onto the sheets below.

Ignis is unrelenting, fucking him through it, propelling his second stream into a mess beneath him as he releases Noctis’ head to brace himself on his hip. His final thrusts are spastic, and Ignis drops Noctis’ cock as he grasps his sides, burying himself inside him as he comes, grunting as he folds himself forward, damp forehead resting on Noctis’ back.

He tries to catch his breath, hitching with the small jolts of Ignis’ hips, as Noctis’ hole milks his cock of all it has to offer. They both collapse, Ignis’ thighs quivering against Noctis, still inside him.

Noctis lets out a contented sigh, wriggling beneath the weight of Ignis’ body, beginning to feel the fatigue in his muscles. “Roll over, Specs, you’re too hot.”

Ignis lets out a tired moan, but complies, pulling out to roll himself onto his side beside Noctis.

“Apologies,” he mumbles, voice wracked with exhaustion, reaching out to caress Noctis’ back. Noctis turns towards him, propping his head up on his elbow, delighting in Ignis’ spent expression with a smirk on his face.

“It’s fine,” he says, pushing away a bit of hair that’s fallen over Ignis’ forehead. “I got what I wanted.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> there is not a single word of plot in this whole thing


End file.
